


[VID] Cast the Red

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: The Rebel
Genre: 3-4 min, Action, F/M, Grayson Gilmour, Suicide Attempt, Torture, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thuy will not stand idly by, and nor should you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Cast the Red

Song/Artist: Cast the Red, by Grayson Gilmour  
Download from my site: [77.7MB XviD avi, 720x400](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/castthered-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)

**Author's Note:**

> Could my vidding choices get any more obscure? I can always try. This is a song I have been wanting to vid for a while, so I was pleased to finally get to play with it. And _The Rebel_ is so gorgeous. I actually have another vid in the pipeline for this movie too, where I can be more OMG Dustin Nguyen. Because this vid is about the badass female revolutionary. Which is a focus it was at times difficult to maintain, because the menfolk also get a lot of lovely action.
> 
> But that is not nearly as interesting as following this woman, this revolutionary, who undergoes torture, who will take blows on behalf of others, who will not show all her cards, who will not give up. And who inspires others in turn.
> 
> So much love ♥


End file.
